The invention relates to a chair, more particularly to a chair with a detachable frame body and a seat made from a flexible web.
The object of this invention is to provide a detachable chair which includes a detachable frame body, a seat made from a flexible web, and a string for fastening the web to the frame body, and which is simple and light.
Accordingly, the chair of this invention includes a frame body, a flexible web, and a string. The frame body includes a leg unit, a front seat rod member disposed above and connected to the leg unit, and a backrest rod member disposed above and connected to the leg unit and having a base rod portion parallel to and disposed above the front seat rod member. The flexible web is formed with a front seat sleeve sleeved on the front seat rod member, and a backrest sleeve sleeved on the base rod portion of the backrest rod member. The web is divided into a seat part extending rearwardly from the front seat sleeve, and a backrest part extending upwardly and angled away from the seat part to connect with the backrest sleeve. The backrest part cooperates with the seat part to define a corner therebetween. The string interconnects the corner of the flexible web and a selective one of the leg unit and the backrest rod member so as to secure the corner to said one of the leg unit and the backrest rod member.